Winx Club - Episode 125
The Ultimate Challenge is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Alfea has suffered some damage from the previous battle and the students are showing signs of battle fatigue, yet everyone knows that the war is far from over. Waiting is the worst part, but how much longer will they have to wait before the Trix attack again? Bloom carefully enters Lake Roccaluce, wanting to talk to Daphne and she gets her wish. Bloom tells Daphne of all her fears and doubts. She feels that she has let everyone down and asks Daphne if there is any way she can get her powers back. Daphne explains to Bloom that her past, like her powers, will always be part of her. No one can take that away from her and it's only because of her doubts and belief that her powers could be stolen from her, that she had been unable of using them. Daphne tells Bloom that all she has to do is look deep within herself and she will find all her answers. Bloom takes Daphne's advice and looks into her heart. She is no longer weighed down by doubts and with a flash of blazing glory, Bloom, in her Winx form, leaves the lake riding on the back of a dragon with her powers restored. Around Black Mud Swamp, the Army of Darkness is marching forth, with the Trix sisters still sitting in their thrones, moving along with the Army of Darkness. Stormy notices and asks why they're not taking King's Bridge to Alfea. Icy says the path their taking leads to the Invisible Road, the route they're taking to arrive at Alfea without warning. The miniature water nymphs of Black Mud Swamp, listening to the Trio's conversation, decide to go to warn those at Alfea. At Alfea everyone is worried about Bloom and Sky and are wondering why haven't they returned yet. Flora is worried about Mirta she once again tries to transform Mirta, who is trapped as a pumpkin, back to her original form. As Flora tries, with all her heart, the pumpkin begins to glow and finally Mirta is no longer trapped as a pumpkin. It seems Mirta has been transformed back just in time because the wait is about to end. The Water Nymphs from Black Mud Swamp have come to warn Alfea of the Trix's arrival. They tell Faragonda of how they saw the biggest army yet, lead by the Trix themselves, heading straight for Alfea. Being forewarned the students prepare for battle. Sky, in the meantime, is already in a battle. Magix was not as deserted as he assumed, it was infested by some creatures of the dark, who have him surrounded. Sky refuses to go down without a fight but there seems no chance of him surviving this battle. But the tables turn when Bloom comes to his rescue, vanquishing the monsters once and for all. She says her powers actually never left her, but just didn't realize it until just now, and hopes it isn't too late. Bloom asks what happened to all the people, now just rot, and Sky doesn't know. Bloom asks if they can be revived, and Sky doesn't know that either. She and Sky then set off on her dragon to save Alfea. The Trix, too, are reaching Alfea. Though Darcy and Stormy have some doubts, Icy overrides them, saying that now that they have the Dragon Flame what could they possibly be afraid of. Major Events *Mirta is turned back to her old self again thanks to Flora. *Riven and Musa reconcile. *Bloom regains her powers, realising that she never lost them, and transforms back into a fairy. *The Undines return and warn Alfea about Icy, Darcy and Stormy leading the Army of Darkness for the final assault. *Bloom and Sky reconcile. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Mirta *Daphne *Specialists **Riven **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Faragonda *Griffin *Codatorta *Saladin *Army of Darkness *Undines Trivia *This episode uses the old "Are we there yet?" joke. *This episode marks the final appearance of pumpkin Mirta. *Scenes from this episode along with episode 19, 20, 22, 23, 24 and 26 have been used and redone for "The Battle for Magix". Script *4Kids *Rai - 4Kids Differences Bloopers *When Flora and Mirta reunite, Mirta's leggings are gone for a couple of seconds. *When Bloom just defeated the three monsters, you can see Sky in his formal wear, but he is still supposed to wear his cycle outfit and when they leave with the dragon, he is again wearing his formal outfit. Videos 4Kids RAI English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume